particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of New Endralon
WIP Structure Confederal Land Army Army Command * General Headquarters in Cetatea Albâ ** 1st Mechanized Brigade *** 114th Tank Battalion *** 2nd Infantry Battalion *** 495th Infantry Battalion *** 113th Artillery Battalion *** 288th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 117th Logistic Battalion ** 6th Special Operations Brigade *** 610th Special Operations Battalion *** 620th Special Operations Battalion *** 630th Paratroopers Battalion *** 640th Logistic Battalion ** 8th Mixed Artillery Brigade *** 81st LAROM Battalion *** 83rd Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion *** 96th Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion *** 84th Data Acquisition Battalion *** 85th Logistic Battalion ** 10th Engineer Brigade *** 3rd Engineer Battalion *** 52nd Engineer Battalion *** 72nd Engineer Battalion *** 136th Engineer Battalion *** River Crossing Battalion *** 110th Logistic Battalion ** 61st Mixed Anti-aircraft Missiles Regiment *** 1st Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion *** 2nd Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion ** 30th Guard and Protocol Regiment ** 2nd Logistics Base *** 22nd Transport Battalion *** 102nd Maintenance Battalion ** 313th Reconnaissance Battalion ** 265th Military Police Battalion ** 1st CIMIC Battalion ** 45th Signal Battalion ** 49th CBRN Battalion ** 300th Logistic Support Battalion ** 500th Logistic Support Battalion 2nd Infantry Division * 2nd Infantry Division ** 2nd Infantry Brigade *** 20th Infantry Battalion *** 22nd Infantry Battalion *** 26th Infantry Battalion *** 325th Artillery Battalion *** 205th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 116th Logistic Battalion ** 2nd Mountain Troops Brigade *** 21st Mountain Troops Battalion *** 30th Mountain Troops Battalion *** 33rd Mountain Troops Battalion *** 206th Artillery Battalion *** 228th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 229th Logistic Battalion ** 9th Mechanized Brigade *** 912th Tank Battalion *** 341st Mechanized Infantry Battalion *** 911th Mechanized Infantry Battalion *** 345th Artillery Battalion *** 348th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 168th Logistic Battalion ** 282nd Mechanized Brigade *** 284th Tank Battalion *** 280th Mechanized Infantry Battalion *** 300th Mechanized Infantry Battalion *** 285th Artillery Battalion *** 288th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 469th Logistic Battalion ** 51st Mixed Artillery Regiment ** 52nd Mixed Artillery Regiment ** 53rd Mixed Anti-aircraft Missile Regiment *** 1st Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion *** 2nd Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion ** 3rd Logistics Base *** 43rd Transport Battalion *** 83rd Maintenance Battalion ** 528th Reconnaissance Battalion ** 96th Engineer Battalion ** 47th Signal Battalion ** 202nd CBRN Battalion ** 200th Logistic Support Battalion 4th Infantry Division * 4th Infantry Division ** 15th Mechanized Brigade *** 631st Tank Battalion *** 151st Infantry Battalion *** 634th Infantry Battalion *** 335th Artillery Battalion *** 635th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 198th Logistic Battalion ** 18th Infantry Brigade *** 26th Mountain Troops Battalion *** 32nd Infantry Battalion *** 191st Infantry Battalion *** 183rd Artillery Battalion *** 184th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 185th Logistic Battalion ** 61st Mountain Troops Brigade *** 17th Mountain Troops Battalion *** 22nd Mountain Troops Battalion *** 24th Mountain Troops Battalion *** 385th Artillery Battalion *** 468th Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion *** 435th Logistic Battalion ** 69th Mixed Artillery Regiment *** 7th Mortar Battalion *** 315th Artillery Battalion ** 50th Anti-aircraft Missile Regiment *** 1st Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion *** 2nd Anti-aircraft Missile Battalion ** 4th Logistics Base ''' * 41st Transport Battalion * 88th Maintenance Battalion ** '''317th Reconnaissance Battalion ** 53rd Engineer Battalion ** 55th Signal Battalion ** 72nd CBRN Battalion ** 400th Logistic Support Battalion Rapid Forces Division * 81st Mechanized Brigade ** 814th Tank Battalion ** 811th Infantry Battalion ** 812th Infantry Battalion ** 817th Artillery Battalion ** 3rd Anti-aircraft Artillery Battalion ** 405th Logistic Battalion Training Command * Training Command in Cetatea Albâ ** Military Academy ** NCO School in ** 3x Application Schools, each with a training battalion ** Military College ** Military College ** Military College ** Military College Confederal Navy Northern Navy Naval Division of Tottori Naval Division of Fluviului Southern Navy Naval Division of Solbogat Confederal Airforce -Air Force Base Matahi Tasks: Defence of National Airspace, Military Logistics -/-1st Logistics Squadron (50 CTP-10 Ginbar, 60 CSTP-5 Bajing) -/-1st Air Supriority Squadron (150 PF-22) -Air Force Base Kirzona Tasks: Defence of western border, Support of 2nd Infantry Division -/-1st Ground Support Squadron (75 PF-15) -/-2nd Air Supriority Squadron (50 PF-22) -/-2nd Logistics Squadron (50 CTP-10 Ginbar, 5 CSTP-5 Bajing) -Air Force Base Schilanden Tasks: Defence of eastern border, Support of 4th Infantry Division -/-2nd Ground Support Squadron (75 PF-15) -/-3rd Air Supriority Squadron (50 PF-22) -/-3rd Logistics Squadron (50 CTP-10 Ginbar, 5 CSTP-5 Bajing) -Air Force Base Tottori Tasks: Defence of northern airspace border, Support of Northern Navy -/-1st Naval Support Squadron (50 PF-15) -/-4th Air Supriority Squadron (50 PF-22) -/-4th Logistics Squadron (50 CTP-10 Ginbar, 5 CSTP-5 Bajing) Equipment Special equipment Artillery Anti-Tank Anti-Aircraft Firearms Mines Stored equipment Air Force Naval forces Sea Fleet River Fleet Coastal Defense Naval Aviation Proposed Purchases (future) These are requests, prototypes and weapons under development/testing which could enter in the Romanian military. Aliances New Endralon/Kizenian is a member of the following aliances: Northern Council New Endralon/Kizenia also has aliances with the following countries: Kundrati Vanuku Hutori Category:Kizenia